Overwatch: Rise of the Darklord
by dscore20
Summary: An overwatch fanfiction story featuring an original character. Enjoy! HOLY CRAP 100 READS! Thank you all so much for the support!
1. Chapter 1: Origins

"How could this happen? I thought you said she was safe!" "I'm sorry, sir. We thought we could contain it, but her powers were already too strong. She threw down one of our best agents with a single blow!" "Well, we can't let something like her run care-free through the streets! I want every agent searching Numbani, and taking in every person who looks anything similar to her." "Don't worry, we already have our best agents set out on that mission." "You mean the ones who 'got thrown down in a single blow'?" "Well, who said they would be the only one? We'll find them, I can assure you." "You had better find them. The future of our corporation depends on it."

Winston re-watched the video. Talon commanders were talking about some kind of weaponized soldier. It sounded like they were a girl. An extremely powerful one at that. Winston kept watching to find any clues as to who it could be. After rewatching it again, he gave up. Completely stumped, he decided to head to his tire he called a "bed" and go to sleep. WHen he was about to sleep, he suddenly had a feeling. Almost like someone was watching him... Oh well. It was probably nothing. He thought as he fell into slumber.

(OC incoming!)

Mira walked through the streets of Numbani. She had a dress that looked like it was half of a goth dress and half of a princess dress stitched together. Even though it looked hideous, it quickly grew on her. She had no shoes, too expensive for her. She had one purple eye, and one blue eye. As she passed people by on the streets, she saw no one with a similar condition where one eye had a sepreate color than the other. She also had a heart-shaped pin in her hair. Surprisingly, she also had a pet. In her backpack, she had a...thing. She couldn't really tell what it was. It had green skin, and four feet, but no legs connecting the feet to the body. Its eyes looked like big yellow buttons. It didn't have ears, but it somehow heard just fine. It also had no nose or tail. It almost looked like a incomplete doll. It also talked, even though it had no mouth. Even though it was weird, Mira learned to accept it. She kept it hidden from public in her backpack. It didn't need air to live somehow. Mira had a lot of questions about herself. Like, how her oldest memory was waking up in a dumpster with no clothes, no money, nothing except her pet (which she named Betty). Also, when it was said Mira's dress looked like it came from the dump, well it literally was from the garbage dump she woke up in.

Mira finally walked over to her job. A coffee shop in Numbani square. She opened the door, and Betty quickly jumped out of her pack. Thankfully, the shop wasn't open yet, so nobody saw Betty except Mira's boss, an old lady named Pauline. "Hello, Betty!" Pauline addored in a baby voice one would talk like to a puppy. Betty sighed, "What did I tell you about treating me like an ordinary pet?" Pauline laughed, and looked up ti Mira. "Alright, Mira, get in the kitchen. We open in 10 minutes." "Yes, ma'am." Mira quickly replied. On the way into the kitchen, Mira bumped into the waiter, Scott. He was tall and slim, with a baseball cap, and listened to music through enormous headphones while he worked. "Oh, hi Mira." "Hey, Scott." Mira and Scott never talked much. Mira still liked having him around so she wouldn't have to serve the food and leave Betty alone.

about an hour and a half later, Mira heard a big crash coming from up front. Mira stepped out of the kitchen, and saw a tall, muscular guy with a gun threatening Pauline. The crash sound was a gunshot the man shot into the ceiling to make his point. Mira shouted, "Hey! Knock it off!" The man looked at Mira, and laughed. "Who's gonna make me?" Mira sighed. She was hoping to end this peacefully.

At Mira's will, purple crystals started growing on her arm. The robber shot once at her, but Mira held her crystalized arm up, and the bullet bounced right off it. The robber shot more times, again, Mira blocked it with the crystals on her arm. Mira held her other arm out and shot a razor sharp crystal into the man's neck. The man fell to the ground, bleeding from the jugular. He was unable to scream, as his windpipe had been cut. Mira turned her arms back to normal as Pauline called the police to pick up the robber and send him to jail.

Later that night, Mira turned the open sign on the front of the door to closed, and walked out of the shop. She and Betty headed back to their 'home', the dumpster Mira woke up in. Suddenly, Mira saw...something. A shadow of a man walking into a dark alleyway. Mira looked around, and followed the shadow. She saw a tall guy in black robes pointing a big gun at a old couple. "It's easy, just give me the money..." The man in black said to the couple in a dark voice. "W-we don't have your money! We're sorry!" The old man said. "Hey!" Mira yelled. The dark man turned around and saw Mira. He had a skull-shaped mask. When he saw Mira, he laughed an evil laugh. "Thanks." He said to the couple. "No problem." The man said, as they walked away, all fear gone from their faces. They were faking the whole scene. Mira realized she was in trouble and tried to run, but there were two big guys in black robes behind them, with the Talon Organization symbol on the front of their jackets. The man in the skull mask laughed again, and Mira knew she was doomed...


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

Mira formed the crystals growing on her arm into a sword and slashed at the man in the skull mask. He turned into a dark cloud of shadows and evaded the attack. The two men behind Mira pulled our machine guns and shot at her. Mira formed the crystals on her other arm into a shield and blocked the shots. But the man in the skull mask Shot her from behind with his shotgun. Mira froze, feeling the blood pump out of her side. Weakened by a single blow, she fell to the ground, and fell unconscious.

When Mira woke up, she saw she was lying on the ground, a wool blanket covering her back. Betty was curled up on the ground beside her head, sleeping. Mira looked up, and saw a man in black wool robes, similar, but not identical to the one worn by her attacker. The man wearing the robes was poking at the campfire with a stick. He noticed Mira was awake. "Good, you're up." Betty woke up, and licked Mira's face. "Are you okay? You were out for a while!" Mira laughed, I'm fine, Betty. Where am I? Who are you?" The man put down his stick, and pulled the hood off of his head. It was Scott. "Scott? What are we doing here? What happened with- Ah!" Mira tried sitting up, and her side where she got shot started hurting. "You'll be fine. I saved you." Scott said. Mira was just as surprised as she was in pain. Scott? The skinny loser waiter she knew her whole life saved her from terrorists? Mira tried again to sit up, a little slower this time. Scott said, "We're in the forest on the outskirts of town. I figured they wouldn't find you here." "What do they want from me?" Scott thought, and then replied, "Let's just say, you're very special." Mira knew that from the crystals already, but why would Talon want her just for that? Scott then stood up. "We need to get moving soon. Are you okay to walk?" Mira tried standing up. She was feeling much better now. "Perfect. Let's go." "Go where?" Mira asked. "Overwatch headquarters. I'm an agent who was sent to find you." Now Mira had knew she was losing it. "Wasn't Overwatch shut down?" Scott looked at her funny. "You think that would stop heroes from being heroes?" Mira was still skeptical, but she followed him anyways. Mira, Scott, and Betty walked through the forest until they got to a helicopter, camouflaged in with the forest. Mira, Scott, and Betty stepped in the helicopter, and the pilot lifted off. Mira had never flown before, as far as she knew, so she got a little airsick. Not bad enough to where she puked, just enough to unnerve her.

She fell asleep on the way to the base, but when she woke up, she was in a bed in a relatively small bedroom. She walked over to the door on the far side of her room, and opened it. There were similar-looking doors up and down the halls. On the front of each door was either a name of a person, or the room's name. Mira's door had no name on it. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "Feeling well-rested, soldier?" She turned around and saw a bulky man with a blue sweatshirt, a red visor over his eyes, and the number 76 on the back of his sweatshirt. Mira recognized him from the news channel on the tiny TV at the coffee shop. "Soldier 76? The vigilante hero?" She asked. "You got that right. Now come with me." Mira followed him down the seemingly endless hallway, until they got to two heavy metal doors. Mira and Soldier walked into the room. There was a long silver table in the room, and little else except Scott was at the table. Mira sat down across from Soldier and Scott. Scott had a clipboard and pen. "Name?" Soldier asked. "Mira." She quickly responded. "So, why was Talon after you?" "I don't know." Soldier looked her up and down, then responded. "Fine. Guess you don't know." Soldier slid a file across the table towards Mira. She picked them up. The words "Project Darklord: TOP SECRET" were printed in red at the top of the file. Mira opened the file. The were pictures of a girl in a pod with strange purple liquid. Mira looked closer at the girl, then gasped. "You have quite the history with Talon, apparently, Miss Darklord." Soldier replied. "You were their super soldier project, created to help them destroy everything. But then you escaped, and lost all memory of it." Mira was in disbelief. "Technically, we should have reported your existence to the government, but we decided to give you a chance at redemption." Mira looked up at Soldier and Scott. "What do you want with me?" Mira asked, more fear in her voice than ever. "We want you to help us take down Talon." Soldier said, firmly. Scott slid the clipboard across the table towards Mira. It looked like the kind of paperwork signed at job interviews. "Sign below on the last page, and you're one of us." Soldier said, then added on, "Or you can spend your life in maximum-security prison. The choice is yours." To Mira, the choice was obvious.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Mira walked into the training room of Overwatch HQ. The training room was filled with young heroes, shooting, hitting, killing training bots left and right, under the instruction of several teachers. Mira was being escorted by Soldier to her area. Then, Soldier noticed something. "What's in your backpack?" Mira then realized she forgot about Betty. She took off her pack, and opened it. Betty stuck her head out, and Mira pet it. "Hey, Soldier, do you have food for Betty here?" Soldier looked at the weird-looking pet. "What does it eat?" Mira thought, then said, "pretty much anything. Really loves peanut butter." Soldier laughed, then said, "Yeah, we've got tons of that. Follow me, little one." Betty jumped out of the pouch at the mention of peanut butter and followed Soldier out of the room. Before leaving, Soldier said, "Oh, meet up with Scott. He's your training instructor." Mira was still surprised Scott was an Overwatch member, but a training instructor? Mira looked around, and saw him at a station. He was hard to recognize. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and sunglasses. Mira had never seen him look so cool before. "Uh, Scott?" Mira asked, not sure if it was really him. "Don't call me that." he said in an icy cold voice. Mira was shocked at his sudden rudeness, but let it go, and asked, "What should I call you then?" Scott took off his sunglasses, showing his icy blue eyes, "My code-name: Nemesis" He took of his jacket and set it on a chair next to him. Mira saw his back. He had 6 razor-sharp metal sword attached to his back, connected by an Overwatch logo. Suddenly, Nemesis raised his hand, and the six swords came flying off his back. He pointed his finger at a training bot, and a sword went flying at it, then slashed mid-ar, cutting the bot in half. Three more bots appeared, and Nemesis recalled the swords on front of his arm. The swords spun around on his arm faster than helicopter blades, making them appear like a shield. The 'shield' blocked the lasers the training bots shot at him. After the robots finished firing, Scott threw three off the swords into the robot's eyes, then three more swords into each of the robot's bodies to finish them off. Nemesis then retracted the blades back onto his back. Mira was at a loss for words. Scott was so cool. "How'd you do that?" Scott turned to her, then pointed at his forehead. "Computer chip in my brain is connected to the swords. I control them with my mind, like they're an extension of my body, similar to those crystals you control." Scott said while putting on his leather jacket, concealing the swords. Mira didn't understand it, but she still nodded, "Okay." Nemesis pointed at her. "Now you try killing the bots."

Two more training bots appeared. Mira transformed the crystals on her arm into a sword and charged at the bots. She blocked the laser shots, then got close to one, and tried slashing at it, but suddenly, the other robot shot her in the back. It stung, but didn't hurt enough to kill. "Try again." Nemesis said. They started over, each time Mira tried a different approach to killing the robots. By noon, she got ⅓ or her matches successful. She was aching sore. "Good job." Nemesis said, slowly clapping. "Now, get to the cafeteria and eat lunch. Training will start back up again in half an hour." "Yes, sir." Mira said while walking out of the room. If training was this hard, how were the missions?


End file.
